epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TheEyeOfAllEyes/Epic Rap Battles Of Rivalry Episode 2
This is the 2nd Episode of ERBOR, where a Stupid Suggestor goes up against a Stupid Spammer. Cast TheEyeOfAllEyes as a Stupid Suggestor Jake MultiSuperVids as a Stupid Spammer WonderPikachu12 as himself (cameo) Lyrics Epic Rap Battles Of Rivalry A Stupid Suggestor vs A Stupid Spammer Begin!!! Stupid Suggestor I got some suggestions you gotta like, Ready or not, I'll shout 'em out in the mic, Homer Simpson vs Peter Griffin, John Hancock vs Anthony Sullivan, Count Dracula vs Edward Cullen, The Beatles vs One Direction, Tobuscus vs PeeewwwDiePie, And Jack Harkness vs Marty McFly, C'mon now, start suggesting like a normal user, Instead of spamming like an obnoxious abuser, My ideas are the best, they'll be used definitely, For you Stupid Spammer, you'll be blocked infinitely. Stupid Spammer Fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you you'll lose, Your ideas suck suck suck suck suck suck, no one will ever chose! An uncreative shit can't beat this diss 'cuz I comment "FIRST!" Your lack of winning this fight's as existent as your lack of research! You're the type of dyke that gets Wonder typing up a raging response, I think Napolean won Napolean VS Napolean, but you're always at a loss! I'll spam a storm of symbols not even the illuminati could afford, You'll end up like Lloyd VS Peter 2, knocked right off the board! Bad sequels, bad finales, sorry bud, this isn't YouTube, Peter and Lloyd don't even come here, dumbass noob, I'll LOLOLOLOLOLOL and HAHAHAHAHAH at any suggestion you conjure I can deal with being ignored at home, but your shit is torture! Stupid Suggestor You call that a verse? you're more fitting in YouTube Poop, You look sick, how about a nice bowl of chicken soup? My raps just gave you the flu from every idea I made, With all that spamming, that's a price going to get paid, you're just too lazy to make a good suggestion rather than spam, I bet your suggestions are just crap being repeated all over again, oh damn, I know that everyone here will love my most extreme bestest suggestion, ADAM LANZA... VS... OSAMA BIN LADEN. (music stops, everyone gasps, and Stupid Spammer's jaw drops.) (music plays again) Stupid Spammer You don't know when to quit, you prick, so suck my meat, Now you've gone into offensive suggestions, making poor users scream, The comments will be crowded until you get sick of me, My name is all you'll see in the Wiki Activity! I'll spam porn on your userpage, bitch, you won't see it coming! I doubt you could get stupidier, your raps are Mind numbing! Now don't get all butthurt, your ideas just need hate, look, I've got my Copy and Paste ready, I'm off to ruin Pete's Facebook! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE!!! EPIC EPIC EPIC EPIC EPIC EPIC EPIC EPIC RAP RAP RAP RAP RAP RAP RAP RAP RAP RAP RAP RAP RAP RAP RAP RAP... RAP BATTLES OF RIVALRY Poll Who won? Stupid Suggestor Stupid Spammer Category:Blog posts